Masters of Disguise
by Charlotte's Sunrise
Summary: Blind dates never seem to go well for anyone, and this is no different for the agent and the detective.
1. Chapter 1

**An:/**  
><strong>Hey there another new story, this will be my third published one. <strong>  
><strong>It's different and maybe slight AU but not heaps.<strong>  
><strong>Apologises in advance if some of my Australian colloquialism's managed to make there way into the story, definitely unintentional. <strong>  
><strong>So please enjoy and let me know what you think <strong>  
><strong>Thanks<strong>  
><strong>Lottie. <strong>

**Disclaimer: Not mine, accept all the stuff that is made up**

* * *

><p>Kensi rolled her eyes at yet another text message she'd received.<p>

**How'd it go?**  
><strong>- Chelsea<strong>

**Terrible, never again  
>- Kayla <strong>

Kensi replied almost instantly. Over the last year Kensi had become very close friends with her newest neighbour Chelsea, who had moved to Los Angeles from Australia with her American born husband Max, and it was because of this friendship Kensi had endured yet another disappointing date the night before.  
>Whilst their friendship had grown Kensi was still yet to disclose her true identity and rather went by Kayla Connors, a Los Angeles police officer that pushed paper behind a desk.<br>Kensi knew that Chelsea had her suspicions on what Kensi really did for a job, but she never voiced them much to the gratification of Kensi.  
>Kensi sighed again at the reply sent through by Chelsea.<p>

**One more, I promise this one will better,  
>I'll fill you in tonight<br>- Chels**

Kensi didn't reply this time but rather placed her mobile down on her desk, hard.

"Another lousy date Kens?" Deeks asked across the bullpen from his desk.

Deeks and Kensi were the only ones in the office, the other teams members were working out in the gym or discussing previous cases in Ops.  
>Kensi sighed again. There was really no point lying to Deeks, as he'd see straight through it anyway.<p>

"Yes, another one, I don't know where she finds these guys."

"It couldn't have been that bad Kens" Deeks tried hoping to cheer Kensi up.

"But it was that bad. He talked about his collection of vintage Wooki dolls and then told me his mother wanted to know my ring size. Need I say more?" Kensi deadpanned.  
>Deeks let out a low whistle.<p>

"Ring size of the first date, you must be flattered Fern" Deeks joked knowing that it would stir Kensi up.

"It's not funny Deeks." Kensi scorned.

"I beg to differ, sounded like you had a real keeper"

"Well if you like him so much I'll be sure to give him your number" Kensi informed smiling smugly.

"Shutting up" Deeks said quickly shrinking a little in his chair.

Kensi sat back in her chair and looked at the discarded phone on her desk and submissively sighed.

**See you tonight.  
>You owe me<br>- K**

* * *

><p>Kensi made it through the day with surprisingly minimal probing from Deeks about further details of her date and the ones she'd had previously been on set up by this mysterious girl.<br>This was unlike Deeks as he normally enjoyed tormenting Kensi about her crappy dates.  
>When the time to leave finally came at the end of the day and all cases were wrapped up Sam suggested drinks, but was hastily declined.<p>

"Can't sorry Sam, meeting a friend" Kensi said quickly picking up her belongings, before exiting the office.

"Kensi wait up" Deeks yelled, turning to Sam. "Sorry big guy, but I have plans too. See you guys Monday"

Deeks left the two agents quickly, trying to catch up to Kensi who had decided to continue walking despite Deeks request.

"To have plans of a Friday night" Callen said sympathetically clapping Sam on the shoulder.

Sam mockingly snorted. "Lets go G"

* * *

><p>Kensi arrived home and entered her apartment, collapsing instantly on her couch. Kicking off her boots, Kensi leaned back and drew in a deep breath.<br>Just as she was almost fully relaxed a familiar voice was bellowing from the front door.

"Kayla?" Chelsea called from behind the door.

"Come in Chels, I know you've already unlocked the door." Kensi called from her couch.

Kensi had given Chelsea her spare key and Chelsea used it often. Chelsea entered the apartment with a solemn look upon her face.

"I come bearing gifts... so please don't kill me" Chelsea grimaced sitting down next to Kensi on the couch with a box full of donuts.  
>Kensi smiled brightly and looked from Chelsea to the donuts.<p>

"Forgiven"

"Max promised me this guy would be different, maybe I stop setting you up with guys from Max's work, you'd think they'd be at least one decent guy amongst those fire fighters" Chelsea contemplated aloud.

"Yes I think that would be the best and there is but they are all married. I don't know why you are so dead set on setting me up anyway?" Kensi pondered taking another big bite of her donut.

"Because I see you come home alone nearly every night and I think it's about time you meet someone." Chelsea admitted placing her feet on Kensi's cluttered coffee table, flicking channels.

"Oh really? Did you think maybe I like it that way?" Kensi questioned.

Chelsea snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not that oblivious. Maybe you should just finally get together with that partner of yours you are always talking about, then maybe I wouldn't have to set you up on these pathetic dates." Chelsea pointed out.

Kensi choked on her donut, surprised by Chelsea's words.

"I'm not even going to go there with you again." Kensi stated wanting to steer clear away from that conversation topic, that was usually discussed after several heavy drinks.

Chelsea just laughed and gave Kensi a knowing smile, which said everything she wanted too.

Chelsea knew that the discussion of Kensi/Kayla's partner was a sensitive one and one that was greatly avoided.

"Speaking of partners, where is Max?" Kensi asked curiously. "Shouldn't you two be getting drunk together in a club somewhere?"

Chelsea scoffed and took another donut out of the box. "No. Max is out with his mate Jase and a couple of his other buddies from the gym." Chelsea added casually.

"You know this Jase guy, I've met him once or twice and he is quite a looker..." Chelsea not so subtly started.

"Chels no, I'm not letting you set me up with another loser." Kensi stubbornly objected, trying to look as sternly as possible at Chelsea.

"Oh c'mon, he's super hot and has a great bod, so full of charm, you'll love him Kayla" Chelsea continued.

"That's what you said about the last two guys" Kensi objected, standing up and walking over to the refrigerator, grabbing out two beers.  
>Kensi opened both beers and took a long swig out of one.<p>

"Trust me Kayla, this guy is perfect for you." Chelsea decided taking the cold beer from Kensi.

Kensi sat back down on the couch and looked at Chelsea subtly trying to find any reason to escape this now already pre-arranged date. The only excuses not to go for it, were pathetic and over-used and all ones that she had used on Chelsea before.

"And he'll love that you are a cop, he is lawyer, you will have plenty to talk about." Chelsea added hoping to tip the scales in her favour some more.  
>Kensi relented and sighed.<p>

"Okay, fine. One date. One date only and this is the last time Chels" Kensi informed allowing a small smile to creep upon her face.  
>Chelsea bubbled with girlish excitement, smiling brightly.<p>

"Calm down Chels, you don't even know if it is happening." Kensi casually informed, whilst inside she too was minutely excited. _Maybe Chelsea was right and this guy will be at least half normal. _Kensi thought to herself confidently.

"I'll talk to Max and let you know" Chelsea winked. Kensi laughed and rolled her eyes.

She really enjoyed Chelsea's company it was a nice break from all the masculinity and testosterone that she experienced every day, and her girlish tendencies made Kensi smile.  
>The two continued their conversations into the night, whilst watching trashy reality television shows that were ridiculous yet surprisingly addictive, whilst gossiping about the latest news on the block.<p>

* * *

><p>By Wednesday morning the next week Kensi still hadn't heard from Chelsea about her newest 'blind' date with Max's seemingly good friend Jase.<br>She was beginning to believe that maybe Chelsea had decided to drop her minor obsession with playing Cupid with Kensi's love life and was pursuing something new.

After spending the day on a tiring case that involved the whole team going undercover and several close gun-fire fights, Kensi couldn't think of anything better than a date between herself and nice hot bubble-bath.  
>Driving home had been an effort and Kensi was surprised when she pulled into the apartment complex and found that Chelsea's car was missing, as she half expected to be bailed up the instant she pulled in.<p>

Kensi decided to send off a quick text, just to ensure the safety of her friend.

**Hey Chels,  
>How's cupid coming along?<br>- K**

Kensi entered her apartment and placed her phone on the cold kitchen granite, along with her weapon and badge, making sure they were sufficiently concealed from anyone entering the apartment.  
>Kensi then made her way down the hall and through in the bathroom where she immediately started to fill the large marble bath with hot steamy water, ensuring that there were sufficient bubbles.<br>Hearing the unmistakable ring of her cell phone, Kensi made her way back to the kitchen answering her phone immediately.

'Hey Chels' Kensi answered politely.

'Hey Officer" Chelsea joked 'What you up to?'

'Bubbling, been a long day.' Kensi admitted tiredly.

'Sounds good, I'm on the way to gym with Max now and will be speaking to your future Romeo about your date..."

Kensi sighed at the mention of the date; it looked as though this really was going to happen... again.

"Just please, I'll do this but no weirdo's okay?" Kensi friendly pleaded.

"No weirdo's gotcha. I'll fill you in with all the details tomorrow." Chelsea hastily replied. "Sorry got to run, talk to you later Kayla"

"Bye Chels" Kensi smiled shaking her head. Placing her phone down once again Kensi entered the bathroom and indulged in the bubble-bath she had  
>been dreaming about all day.<p>

* * *

><p>Deeks entered the gym, bright eyed and bushy-tailed, reading for a hard workout. Today's case had really fired him up and he decidedly had a lot of anger to unleash.<br>Hearing the familiar call of his alias name Deeks made his way over to the group of guys that were trading stories by the boxing ring.

"Jase, good to see you" The tallest man greeted, pulling Deeks into a quick manly hug. Hadley Robbins was a Sergeant from the local Fire department, as were all the members of Deeks training group at the gym.

To them Deeks was, Jason Mitchell or Jase, a lawyer for high end firm in the classier part of LA. Deeks had been going to this particular gym for a nearly three years and he knew Sam would kill him if he knew about his predictable behaviour of working out there every Wednesday night with his fire fighter buddies.

"Hey Jase" Max greeted similarly to what Hadley just had.

"Max you remember Chelsea don't you?" Max said indicating to his wife, who had just joined him at his side.

"Chelsea... yeah I remember..." Deeks said politely trying to figure out why the name was so familiar.

"Good to see you again" Deeks continued, still looking at Chelsea with a scrutinizing face trying to remember where else he had seen her before.

Before Deeks had the chance to fully enquire, the session started and Deeks mine was elsewhere, as he began eagerly releasing his pent up anger.

By the end of the night Deeks still hadn't been able to figure Chelsea out, but he had been successful in mellowing out.

"So did you ask him?" Chelsea piped up as she interrupted Deeks and Max's discussion of differing techniques.

"Ask him what?" Deeks asked puzzled, looking between the two individuals before him.

"Ah you see Jase, my wife here, likes to think she is cupid and well I don't think she realises otherwise, and well she enjoys setting her friend Kayla up with dates... so you see..." Max drabbled on.

"Are you asking me to go on a date with this girl... woman" Deeks hastily corrected, still confused about the situation.

"Yes" Chelsea answered positively.

"A date? A real date?" Deeks inquired becoming slightly nervous.

"Look Jase I know you have that thing for your colleague/partner from work, but can you please just try this, just to appease her." Max pleaded trying to be understanding.  
>Deeks eyed Max scornfully for the mention of his thing for his partner, before replying.<p>

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. She is absolutely gorgeous, exotically foreign... I think... and well she has a fantastic personality, loves a beer and she's a cop. You two are absolutely perfect for one another" Chelsea said confidently describing Kayla/Kensi.

Deeks looked at Max for confirmation, who smiled widely nodding his head in approval.

"Why so many dates and no success?" Deeks decided to ask not wanting to go on a blind date with a complete psychopath.

"It was more the guys than her..." Chelsea embarrassingly stated, slightly blushing.

Deeks nodded hesitantly. It couldn't be that bad, Deeks thought to himself. _He could go on this date; scope out whether she is what Chelsea said she was and go from there, what is there to loose?_

"Alright fine. I'll meet her at Porter's 8:00pm Saturday" Deeks relented, picking up the remainder of his gear.  
>Chelsea smiled brightly at Deeks decision. "I'll be sure to tell her."<p>

Max rolled his eyes jokingly, shaking Deeks hand. "See you Buddy"

"See you" Deeks replied, before saying good-bye to the others.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Deeks arrived at Ops rather early, for him, and was in a very overly chipper mood.<p>

"Deeks is getting some" Sam jokingly pointed out as he entered the bull pen with Callen, followed closely by Kensi.

Deeks lecherously smiled at the agents but bit back a response. Kensi eyed Deeks suspiciously and wondered what he was getting at.  
>After another moments silence in which Deeks continued to smile quite contently, Kensi's inquisitive patience wore out.<p>

"Deeks?"

"Kensi?" Deeks mimicked.

"Care to explain?" Kensi coaxed, trying to get at least some information out of him.

"Mm, Nope" Deeks deadpanned leaning forward over his desk, now pretending to do some paperwork, whilst still smiling.

Kensi looked at the other two agents, who both just shrugged and returned to their work. Kensi eyed Deeks once last time, still curious as to why Deeks was so happy.

* * *

><p>Later in the day when the agent and the detective were staking out a suspect's known last address, Kensi's concentration was lapsed by the vibration of her phone.<p>

**Kayla you are going to love me,  
>this guy has gotten even hotter<br>Talk about a Californian boy, my god ;)  
>Saturday 8:00pm Porter's good for you?<br>- Chels**

Kensi surprised herself and let out a small girlish laugh at the message Chelsea had sent through, replying with her acceptance instantly.  
>This acquired Deeks attention.<p>

"You right there Kens?" Deeks asked trying to read Kensi's cell phone screen over her shoulder.  
>Kensi realised this and brought the phone closer to her chest and out of Deeks vision.<p>

"Yes I am" Kensi beamed smugly.

"Hot date?" Deeks asked raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Not that it is any of your business... yes" Kensi confidently replied, a smug smile on her face.

"That makes two of us." Deeks retaliated.

Kensi looked at Deeks accusingly. "So that's why you are so smug. Sam was right you are getting some."

Deeks laughed and shook his head. "I'm not getting 'some' we haven't even been on a date yet." Deeks deflected. "Why you jealous Kens?" Deeks teased.

"Jealous of you?" Kensi snorted. "Definitely not."

"Jealous it's not you who is the hot date?"

Kensi snorted again and picked up the binoculars that were sitting on the dash.

"Nope, I kind of feel sorry for the poor girl... or man" Kensi casually informed in a blasé fashion.

It was now Deeks turned to snort. "Yep definitely jealous" He concluded.

Kensi turned to Deeks and slammed the binoculars into his chest.

"Suspect is here Huckleberry" Kensi said before hastily exiting the car.

"Definitely jealous" Deeks repeated as he quickly followed Kensi.

* * *

><p>The days flew by and soon it was 6:00 Saturday evening. Kensi was still seated on her couch in her sweats and casual t-shirt. While Kensi had all intentions of going on this 'blind date' but she was lacking motivation required to get herself into the social mood.<br>As if her thoughts were being telepathically broadcast to her friendly neighbour, Chelsea was knocking on the window pain of Kensi's door.

Kensi opened the door smiling. "You have impeccable timing." Kensi beamed.

"Thank you?" Chelsea smiled confused.

Kensi laughed and closed the door behind her. "Tell me again why I am doing this?" Kensi asked as she and Chelsea were seated on Kensi's couch once again. It seemed as though the year went on the more these meetings were a regular occurrence.

"For me. Because I don't want to see you end up alone, with a thousand cats." Chelsea joked.

Kensi laughed "Not going to happen I hate cats."

"Great Jase has a dog." Chelsea informed, causing Kensi to slightly smile.

"And he's not a creep or an egg head?" Kensi asked again wanting to be one hundred percent sure.

"Nope he's neither. Like I said Kayla he is perfect for you" Chelsea confidently pointed out. "Well as perfect you can get that isn't your partner." Chelsea  
>added smirking.<br>Kensi narrowed her eyes playfully and smiled.

"Well I'll leave you to get ready. Where that hot blue dress you wore to the fire man's ball last year, it'll leave him begging for more." Chelsea suggested adding a wink at the end, as she exited the apartment.  
>Kensi just laughed and shook her head. <em>Maybe that was the perfect dress for this occasion<em>.

* * *

><p>Deeks arrived at Porter's, a relatively popular bar that always maintained a friendly and inviting atmosphere.<br>It was secluded down an uninviting ally, but once discovered a real good find, which Deeks had figured out in his early days out of the academy.  
>Sitting at the bar, nursing his first beer, Deeks was surprised when he saw Kensi enter the establishment.<br>His jaw nearly dropped to the floor when he took in what she was wearing.

A deep blue silk dress that loosely reached mid-thigh on Kensi's never ending legs. As Deeks eyes travelled upwards he discovered that the dress fitting to Kensi's every curve and sat nicely in a curved neck with small simple straps. Her hair was out, bouncing with her natural curls and her smoky eyes just added to the forbidden appeal.  
>Deeks was so lost in his own world that he barely registered when Kensi spoke to him.<p>

"Deeks?" Kensi repeated

"Oh wha... Hey Kens, what are you doing here?" Deeks spluttered.

"I'm meeting my date here. You?"

"Oh me too, she should be here soon, want to join me?" Deeks asked indicating to the empty stool next to him.

"It's fine, I'll go over to the booth; don't want to ruin your date." Kensi kindly deflected moving away from Deeks, before he could object.

And that's when Deeks realised that he wasn't the only one in the bar with eyes for Kensi. Ninety-five percent of the male population were watching Kensi with ravenous looks.

Deeks inwardly groaned and wished he was the lucky guy that was on the date with Kensi.

* * *

><p>Kensi sat waiting for an hour before one of her 'keen observers' (as she had labelled them) gained the courage to join her in the booth.<p>

"Do you mind if I sit here?" The handsome fellow asked. Kensi smiled politely and thought if this Jase did decide to make an appearance she could easily leave the conversation.  
>The man was just over six feet tall, broad shoulders and a head full of dark brown hair, with piercing blue eyes that reminded her very much of Deeks. His features were prominent yet soft and he had a very charming smile.<p>

"Sure"

"I can't help but notice you've been sitting here by yourself for quite a while" The man pointed out.

"Yeah I'm beginning to believe I've been stood up." Kensi humbly admitted.

"Who in their right mind would stand you up?" The man blurted out, turning red with embarrassment when he realised what he'd said.  
>Kensi kindly laughed.<p>

"Kayla" Kensi introduced herself

"Eamon" The man said reaching out his hand which Kensi willingly shook.

Unbeknownst to Kensi, Deeks was subtly watching this entire encounter from his sanctuary of the bar. His date was still yet to arrive and he was becoming rather restless._ Great I've been stood up and Kensi is here to witness it, with her date. _  
>Deeks internally sighed and brought out his cell phone.<p>

**Max, what's the deal?  
>She's a no show<br>- Jase**

Marty texted somewhat annoyed. He had been looking forward to this date and now it was going downhill.  
>Deeks looked over at Kensi again, who was now smiling brightly and continually laughing.<p>

"I know this great club for dancing, you want to go?" Eamon asked politely.

Kensi smiled and thought over her options. She could sit here and wait longer and continue to be stood up or she could go with this great guy and dance the night away.

"I love dancing. Let's go." Kensi smiled

"Great" Eamon replied standing to help Kensi out of the booth.

Deeks realised this and smiled. Kensi waved her good bye and left the building. As Deeks trailed her with his eyes his phone began to ring.

Noticing the caller ID read Max, Deeks answered it immediately.

"Hey Max" Deeks greeted trying to sound upbeat.

"Hey Jase, look Chels reassures me she isn't a no show. She called her and she isn't home. Chelsea said something about her wearing a blue dress; she  
>said you can't miss it. Look just give it another half hour okay? And then you can at least tell Chels you tried." Max continued.<p>

Max didn't realise that Deeks had stopped listening when Max had said blue dress. He had instantly turned to where Kensi had previously been sitting, the now empty booth, that had held Kensi in an unforgettable blue dress.

"Jase? Jase you there?" Max asked when Deeks didn't reply.

"Yeah I'm here. One more hour okay. I'll talk to you later mate." Deeks summed up quickly, hanging up before Max had the chance to reply.  
>Deeks was dumfounded. He had been set up on a date with Kensi and neither he nor she had realised.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An:**  
><strong>So what did you think?<strong>  
><strong>To AU or OOC?<strong>  
><strong>Plans to add more so let me know what you think!<strong>  
><strong>Lottie :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**An:/**  
><strong>Another Chapter update. Sorry it took longer than expected but had a short stint in hospital and had zero access to my laptop, but better late than never.<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for all the lovely reviews and alerts, was definitely not expecting that many, so it was a surprise. <strong>  
><strong>The chapter is sort of a filler but it isn't. I don't know never been happy with it and probably never will. <strong>  
><strong>But I digress. <strong>  
><strong>Please Enjoy and let me know what you think. <strong>  
><strong>Lottie<strong>

**Disclaimer: Dont own...**

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>_: Deeks was dumfounded. He had been set up on a date with Kensi and neither he nor she had realised._

* * *

><p>Kensi hadn't even the chance to make it to her car before her phone rang out. Excusing herself politely Kensi hastily answered her phone.<p>

"Hello Chels?" Kensi questioned.

"Kayla where are you? Jase just called Max and said you were a no show." Chelsea informed sounding a little frantic.

"I'm not far from Porter's, I just left because he was a no show" Kensi replied instantly in a matter of fact tone.

"That can't be right, Max said he was waiting at the bar and had been for a while..." Chelsea coaxed trying to prompt some recognition from Kensi.

Kensi closed her eyes and thought back to those she had observed at the bar. She started with mildly creepy guy in worn jeans and a slightly dirty green t-shirt with salt and pepper facial hair. Remembering the disturbing smile the man had given her as she had sat down in the booth; Kensi instantly crossed him off the list of possible dates.  
>Chelsea had picked some terrible ones but even she wouldn't do that to Kensi.<p>

Moving down the particularly empty bar, Kensi envisioned the back of the head of the man who was wearing a crisp white dress shirt and long black dress pants that seemed awfully out of place in a bar like Porter's.  
>He had thick wild black hair that sat naturally in its own design. Kensi particularly remembered the striking hazel eyes the man possessed. She hadn't realised her knew found appreciation for a man's eyes until she was looking into someone's that weren't Deeks baby blues.<p>

This nameless stranger had the potential to be the mysterious Jase character that Chelsea spoke of, for he sure did live up the description Chelsea had provided, and he was uniquely handsome.

Kensi continued to visualise the other individuals that had sat perched at the bar, chatting cheeringly and drinking beers, and no other fit the short description that Chelsea had provided.

"Kayla are you still there?" Chelsea asked slightly annoyed.

"Ah... Yes sorry, was distracted for a second." Kensi quickly replied recovering from her zone out.

"Well like I just said, you can pick this guy out in a group. He has a mop of blonde hair, which he never seems to put much effort too and his skin is  
>incredibly sun kissed from all the time he spends in the surf and his eyes... ah his eyes... you'll never forget them, an amazing and almost unique blue that you can't help but get lost in. Oh listen to me I sound like a love-sick teenager, just don't tell Max." Chelsea embarrassingly laughed aloud.<p>

Kensi couldn't believe what she was hearing. The much more detailed description that Chelsea had provided, seeing as during the initial excitement of it all she had left out, Kensi immediately recognised who Chelsea was describing. _Marty Deeks._

Kensi had skimmed over him in her detailed reminiscence of the men present at the bar, not believing that he would ever be her mysterious blind date.  
>And now he was and Kensi couldn't decide whether she was elated or horrified at the idea of being set up on a date with Deeks, her partner Deeks, the last person she'd expected.<p>

"So does that ring a bell?" Chelsea asked promptly when she didn't receive a reply from Kensi.

"Ah yeah I remember him, cute blonde with an impish smile. Look Chels I'll go try salvage the date and I'll ah call you back later." Kensi quickly recovered.

"Okay Kayla, have fun and be safe." Chelsea sweetly replied before hanging up the phone.

Kensi ended the phone call and turned to Eamon who was now silently leaning against the car door. He had a small smile on his lips.

"Your date showed, didn't he?" Eamon asked politely, continuing to smile almost charmingly.

Kensi looked from Eamon to the alley that lead to down to Porter's.

"Yes he did. Look I never normally do stuff like this but it's for a friend and I'll never live it down if I don't just give it a try..." Kensi started trying to as apologetic as possible.

"I understand... At least I think I do." Eamon joked smiling charmingly yet again at Kensi.  
>Kensi inwardly groaned, <em>why does she always find the nice guys at the least opportune times.<br>_  
>"I'm really sorry, I really am, It's just my friend..." Kensi continued.<p>

Eamon chuckled lightly to himself, pull a piece of paper out of his breast pocket of his jacket.

"You got a pen?" He asked Kensi. Kensi dug through her small clutch trying to find the pen she knew she had.  
>Triumphantly Kensi retrieved the pen and handed it to Eamon, who was surprisingly still smiling. Eamon took the pen silently and began to right on the scrap of paper he held in his hand. Looking up Eamon handed the paper to Kensi and beamed at her.<p>

"Take this for when things don't work out later on with this date of yours."

Kensi smiled brightly in return, looking down to read the paper that was inked with Eamon's details.

"Confident are we?" Kensi joked raising her eye brows at Eamons comment.

"Interested, is more like it. Just call me." Eamon said before indicating towards the alley in one sweeping motion.

"You better hurry "

Kensi nodded and looked back at Eamon one more time. "Again, I'm sorry but I'll be sure to call." Kensi smiled sweetly before turning on her heal walking with a cause towards Porters.

* * *

><p>Deeks was still in shock. He had been set up with Kensi. They'd been described as perfect for one another? And Kensi had said he was hot. <em>Well technically she said Jase was hot because she didn't know that it was really me who she was supposed to be seeing...<br>_Deeks thought absently to himself

Supposed to be? Kensi? Oh Crap!  
>Deeks snapped out of his trance and looked to where Kensi had been sitting and at the door. He'd missed his opportunity and now he was going to fix it.<br>Leaving several bills on the bar, Deeks grabbed his coat and exited Porters into the alley way. Deeks stood rooted on the spot not sure which direction to go.

Instinctively Deeks turned towards where his car was parked and hoped that Kensi had too decided to park her car there.  
>Trying not to break out into full sprint Deeks walked hurriedly down the alley, slowing his pace at the last 10 metres trying to maintain a casual facade in case Kensi was just around the corner.<p>

Rounding the corner Deeks was immediately disappointed. There was no sight of Kensi or her SRX, let alone her random new date. Deeks looked back into the alley and again saw no sight of her there either.  
>Disappointed Deeks shook his head and sat on the hood of his car, Kensi had left with another man.<p>

After several minutes Deeks looked at his watch and then at his car, it was late but not late enough to hit up another bar and continue his drinking.  
>Deeks thought about this idea for a moment and whilst it was a great idea in hindsight, he would definitely regret it and the hang over tomorrow. Deciding to not opt for oblivion, Deeks trudged his way down the alley towards the main street where he could hail a cab. Although Deeks had only drunk a beer, he wasn't going to risk it not wanting to be the cause of an accident or something worse. Deeks sighed and started the waiting game.<p>

* * *

><p>As Deeks entered the parking lot, Kensi re-entered Porter's in the manner she would enter a raid on a known drug smuggler or terrorist. Combing the bar she realised that she once again had the male population's full attention. Internally rolling her eyes, Kensi continued to scan the bar for any signs of Deeks. Noticing that his previous spot was now vacated Kensi made her way over to the bar, signalling for the bar tender.<p>

"What can I get you ma'am?" The tall burly man asked.

"Do you know when this guy left?" Kensi asked indicating to the spot where Deeks hat sat previously.

"About 10 minutes ago I think, I'm one hundred percent sure really, been busy at the other end of the bar." The man honestly replied.

"Did he leave with anyone?"

"Ah, I don't think he did, got a phone call and left pretty quickly after that..."

"Great thanks" Kensi smiled again turning on her heal and once again exiting the bar.

Walking in the opposite direction that she had came, Kensi walked towards the rear parking lot she had opted to avoid so there could be more escape routes if need be.

Entering the smaller lot Kensi immediately identified Deeks ride but from what she could see no Deeks.

Walking up the rear Kensi's initial suspicion was confirmed, it indeed was Deeks car but there was no Deeks in sight. Disappointed Kensi sat on the hood of Deeks car and shook her head; she'd missed her opportunity with Deeks.

Sighing Kensi relented and made her way back towards he car frustrated and annoyed, this is not how she thought her night would end.

Sliding into the front seat of her car Kensi had a thought. _Did Deeks know that he'd been set up with her too? Or was the cover Kayla who he had been stood up by tonight? _

This question had made Kensi very curious, but Deeks disappearance was even more curious.  
><em><br>Maybe he was getting 'some' and that's why his car is in the parking lot, and if he was then he didn't know that they'd been set up. And if that was true she had the upper hand on the situation.  
><em>  
>Realising what this meant Kensi headed for her apartment with a smug smile, happy to know that she was privileged with information that Deeks wasn't aware of.<p>

* * *

><p>Hailing a cab seemed somewhat easy and Deeks was rather surprised. Giving the driver his address Deeks sat back looking out the window as the scenery flew by. <em>I wonder if Kensi knew?<em>

Deeks thought to himself. _If she'd had known she would have said something surely. She's pretty stubborn though. But she showed up that means something... if she knew. _

Deeks was now having an internal battle with himself and now all he wanted was answers. It took all the will power he had not to ask the cab driver to drive him to Kensi's instead. Arriving at his apartment Deeks paid the cab driver appropriately and made his way up his stairs, slower than he had ever before, still having a debate with himself.

Entering his apartment, Deeks headed straight for his bedroom. Kicking of his shoes and throwing off his top Deeks walked through his darkened apartment and grabbed another beer from the refrigerator.  
>Returning to his bed room Deeks removed his pants and made his way through to his bathroom, deciding that a nice hot shower was needed.<br>Placing his beer on the porcelain counter Deeks entered the shower sighing contently at the hot spray encasing his body.

Continuing to play the events of the night through his head, Deeks couldn't help but continually conclude that Kensi was unaware of the situation. _She was in the dark like I was, she has no idea or she definitely wouldn't have acted like that... I think.  
><em>  
>Deeks sighed and leaned his head against the cool shower wall.<em> She wouldn't have left with another guy if she knew, that's just not Kensi, she never knew. Wait she never knew.<em>

Deeks smiled brightly, she never knew but he did. He had something on Kensi, something that she had no knowledge of, this could have some serious advantages Deeks thought to himself, no longer shocked at the idea of going on a date with Kensi.

Still smiling Deeks shut off the shower and dressed in cotton boxer shorts and an old worn t-shirt that he loved too much to through away. Grabbing his beer again Deeks made his way through to the couch that he considered one of the most comfy in the entire world. Reclining Deeks sat in the darkness and the silence, still smiling like a little child who had just seen all the Christmas presents under the Christmas tree.  
>At the buzz of his phone Deeks reached over and grabbed it off the table next to his couch.<p>

**Deeks you safe?  
>- Kens<strong>

Deeks smile grew even wider when he read the caring words of Kensi. While their partnership hadn't been the longest one in the history of any agency, they had grown rather close in the time they had spent together but Deeks was still surprised by the blunt and thoughtful nature of Kensi's words. Deeks decided not to keep her in suspense in case she decided that raising the alarm was necessary, which would result in some very unimpressed people.

**I always use protection Kens,  
>but thanks for checking ;)<br>- Deeks **

Deeks hit back, not being able to resist making the joke, because he knew how much it would annoy Kensi. Almost instantly Deeks got a reply from Kensi and he knew that meant she didn't think Deeks was as funny as what he did.

**Not what I meant  
>Huckleberry, but nice try.<br>- K**

Deeks laughed to himself. Deeks couldn't remember when Kensi had first started calling him Huckleberry but it had stuck, like Fern or Princess had for her, but unlike Kensi his affectionate nickname did not annoy or frustrate him much to the annoyance of Kensi.

**I'm good Fern,  
>How's the date?<br>- M **

Throwing in the nickname purely to cause an annoyed reaction from Kensi made Deeks laugh lightly. He was still feeling rather confident because he knew the real details of the night whilst Kensi didn't so baiting her seemed fitting.  
>Surprisingly however Kensi, didn't reply as quickly as he'd expected but instead she left him hanging. Deeks looked at his phone with a confused expression, and placed it down on the couch. Taking a long swig of his drink Deeks let out a low laugh, "Kensi Blye you confuse me."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm good Fern,<br>How's the date?  
>- M<strong>

Kensi read the short message several times over not sure how to respond.  
>After leaving Porter's, Kensi had found herself driving in the direction of Deeks apartment rather than her own. This didn't surprise her as much as finding Deeks car missing and no sign of life in his apartment. She tried to convince herself that she wasn't following or stalking Deeks, but rather looking out for her partner, but she wasn't kidding herself.<p>

Kensi was making sure he hadn't brought home some skirt he'd found or that he hadn't been shot again.  
><em>Oh that date, it's going great Deeks, I'm not sitting outside your empty apartment worrying about where you are, nope, not me, not at all.<em>  
>Kensi rolled her eyes at herself, she was definitely not going to send that as an reply.<br>_Remember he doesn't know you didn't go on that date or that he was meant to be on a date with you, use that to your advantage._ Kensi's nagging conscience continued to tell her.

**It's great Deeks,  
>Eamon is very much a gentleman,<br>funny guy too.  
>- K <strong>

As soon as she sent it Kensi regretted it. Deeks wasn't an idiot he was going to know she was lying and then she would look like the fool in the situation. Deciding that sitting outside Deeks apartment was going to achieve nothing Kensi headed to her own apartment to continue relaying tonight's events and figure out what she was going to do with her newly found information.

* * *

><p>Deeks felt the vibration of his phone next to him and picked it up immediately and then wished he hadn't. Kensi had gone on the date and she was enjoying it and she had no idea that it was him she was supposed to spend the night with. Deeks stopped for a moment. <em>She really doesn't know...What is this he felt? Jealously? Of a complete stranger? Because this 'Eamon' guy got to spend time with Kensi and he didn't. <em>

"I am not jealous" Deeks voiced to the darkness, trying to apply some real meaning to it.

Deeks read the message again and he felt it again. He was jealous but he couldn't figure out why.  
>Max had always said that Deeks had a thing for his partner, which he profusely denied. Sure he liked Kensi and she was a great partner, and maybe some of those feelings did run a little deeper but he was positive that there was no thing.<p>

Resolving that he better reply sooner rather than later Deeks wrote his response but hesitated several times before sending it. There were many things he wanted to say but didn't want to ruin Kensi's night. Reading through his message one more time Deeks unwillingly sent it through.

**Try not party to hard partner,  
>be safe<br>- M**

Leaving his phone on the couch Deeks made his way through to his bedroom, crawled into his bed and fell into a somewhat peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>Kensi didn't receive Deeks surprising reply until after she'd showered and entered her bed. Reading over the message it was not quite what she had expected. To be hassled for details or some joking comment about her date that was normal for Deeks, this, this was different and Kensi couldn't decide whether this was a good or a bad thing. <em>He really doesn't realise<em>.  
>Opting to wait to figure the puzzle out completely until the next morning, Kensi embraced the sleep that was waiting to pull her from reality.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An:**  
><strong>What did you think?<strong>  
><strong>Worth continuing or have I completely ruined it?<strong>  
><strong>Oh and points for anyone who can figure out the Pirates of the Carribean reference, being in the paediatric ward does have some benefits. <strong>  
><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**An:/ **  
><strong>Here's another installment. <strong>  
><strong>Thanks for all the lovely review, alerts and subscriptions. <strong>  
><strong>I am currently in the the process of working on another story as I am nearly finished writing this one. <strong>  
><strong>Anyways, hope you enjoy it :) <strong>  
><strong>Lottie. <strong>

**Disclaimer; just check the other chapters.. **

* * *

><p>Sunday came and went uneventfully, and with Chelsea out with Max, Kensi had nobody to confide her mixed emotions too. Expecting to hear from Deeks at least once after Saturday night's misadventures, Kensi was quite surprised, shocked even at the lack of communication that occurred between the two.<br>_  
>He probably ended up with a hot date eventually, it's not like he knew he was meant to be waiting for me and that's why he is too busy to talk.<br>_Kensi confidently decided as well as deciding to bottle up any emotions that had been ignited the night before, not allowing herself to become completely involved and confused by them.  
><em>It's for the best, what Deeks doesn't know can't hurt anyone.<em>

* * *

><p>Monday morning Kensi awoke to sound of ferocious knocking on her door. Kensi cracked an eye and read the time of her digital clock 6:00 a.m. Whilst Kensi would normally be well out of bed before this time on any other morning, Monday's were one of sacred sleep in days and anyone who knew her and valued their lives knew not to mess with her on such days.<br>Grumpily trudging through her lounge to the door Kensi was quite surprised to find Callen on the other side of it.

"Callen?" Kensi questioned squinting her eyes against the morning sun.

"Morning Kens" Callen replied rather cheerily, as he entered Kensi's apartment.

Kensi shut the door behind him and turned on the spot, trailing him with her eyes.

"Any particular reason, you decided to wake me this early on a Monday?" Kensi asked accusingly.

"Sam and I flipped for it, I lost, he's over getting Deeks." Callen deadpanned fidgeting with Kensi's different trinkets.

"Why? A phone call wouldn't have sufficed?" Kensi repeated.

"You would have ignored me and well we have a case." Callen informed smugly.

"This early on a Monday? Do criminals get that it's the start of the week?" Kensi grumbled slouching onto her couch.

"Clearly not"

"Wait why's Sam getting Deeks?" Kensi asked confusion crossing her face, appearing almost like a scowl.

"Because surfer boy wouldn't answer his cell or home phone and Hetty wanted us on this case as soon as possible." Callen answered logically.

Kensi scowled narrowing her eyes trivially. "Deeks always answers my calls" She mocked.

"That's because you two have a thing. Now go get ready and I'll wait for you" Callen deadpanned.

"We do not have a thing!" Kensi objected.

"Kens..." Callen smiled giving her a knowing glare.

"Fine"

Kensi eyed Callen; she was not impressed with the current situation. "Don't mess with my things" Kensi voiced as she exited the room still dragging her feet dramatically.

"Wouldn't even dare to" Callen commented to himself under his breathe as he continued to observe the apartment.

* * *

><p>Deeks was casually strolling up his apartment drive, when he noticed something was out of place. Parked in the space next to his was Sam's car, which was something definitely unusual.<br>Deeks continued his casual pace climbing the stairs and approached his door, where he found Sam pounding on it, almost breaking it away from its hinges.

"Deeks! Stop ignoring me or I'll break in there and you don't even know what I'll do to you!" Sam yelled through the door, appearing as though he had been making the scene for several minutes.

"You are going to wake the neighbours, but you're right I don't want to know and it's unlocked" Deeks commented as he calmly walked in front of Sam entering his unlocked apartment.

"Deeks" Sam hissed disapprovingly. Deeks just let it slide and walked through into his kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Want one?" Deeks asked as he took a sip, noticing that Sam was watching him with a ropeable glare.

Getting no response from Sam, Deeks just smiled brightly. "I'm going to take that as a no. What can I do for you Sam? Monty isn't here if that is who you are looking for, I hired him out to Mystery Inc for the weekend and well they are yet to return him." Deeks quipped jokingly.

Sam's gaze didn't falter in the slightest. "You don't lock your front door?"

"Sometimes I just forget, nothing worth stealing in here anyway." Deeks commented in a blasé fashion leaning against the kitchen bench.

Sam glared at Deeks and hesitated; biting back his sharp retort to Deeks casual complex.

"Well Sam are we going to stand here and stare at each other until one of us dies of boredom or are you going to tell me what I did to merit a visit from  
>your holiness?" Deeks smartly asked sneaking a small smile.<p>

Sam snorted mockingly "We got a case! Meet you out the front in ten!" Walking towards Deeks front door Sam turned and smiled mockingly. "Oh and at least brush your hair, okay?"

Instinctively Deeks reached his hand up to touch his hair and slowly mouthed the word 'Brush' as though it was foreign and unusual.

Sam smirked again and closed the front door behind him leaving Deeks to hastily get ready for work.

* * *

><p>Arriving at Ops, Kensi was surprised to find Sam and Deeks already working on the case, sharing information quickly and authoritatively.<p>

"Hey guys?" Kensi greeted hesitantly. When Callen had told her Sam had been sent to retrieve Deeks she didn't think it would run smoothly and was expecting to be at the Mission well before Sam and Deeks.

Callen walked in after Kensi, eyes bludging. "You okay G?" Sam asked sincerely.

"I wasn't even in the car and I feel sick" Callen replied.

All three men turned their heads in the direction of Kensi, who eyes widened in defence.

"I am not a bad driver! G just has a weak stomach; I'm really not that bad! Deeks help me out here?" Kensi pleaded trying to defend her driving skills.

Deeks looked between Callen and Kensi, trying to decide what would be the safest answer. "Deeks don't even say it." Kensi demanded no longer  
>wanting Deeks help with the situation.<p>

"Besides Kensi's driving, what took you guys so long? We have been here for at least forty minutes!" Sam asked reclining back into his chair.

"Kensi takes longer to get organise than you think. She's a dawdler." Callen answered ignoring Kensi's objective snort.

"And a humble bragger" Sam continued

"And a mocker..." Deeks added smiling smugly at Kensi, taking a small sip of his coffee.

Kensi narrowed her eyes at her colleagues particularly Deeks.

Deciding to hit Deeks where it hurt she smiled wickedly turning towards her desk "So Deeks how was that '_Hot'_ date of yours?" Kensi called over her  
>shoulder. Settling into her chair Kensi eyed Deeks waiting for his reaction.<p>

Deeks slightly eyes narrowed at Kensi suspiciously before quickly returning to their normal cheerful manner.

"It was rather great actually. She was very polite, gorgeous and well I still haven't decided if she was classy... or sassy." Deeks replied trying to gauge  
>Kensi's reaction.<p>

"How about your date Kens? Hear he was a real stud!" Deeks questioned trying to hold back a laugh.

Callen and Sam looked at one another, neither really sure what was going on between the two agents, although it was clear they were trying to scope  
>each other out for information, wanting to be the first to call the other out on a lie.<p>

"Stud?" Kensi scoffed. "He was a no show, real loser, I bet he got lost in a gay bar on the way and just never found his way out."

At the last comment Deeks choked on his coffee. Spluttering Deeks questioned Kensi "You think he's gay?"

"Not confirmed, but from what I've heard, he is sort of in love with himself and has this tendency to give off gay vibes, you must know what I mean  
>Deeks?" Kensi asked smiling.<p>

Callen and Sam shared another look. Yep something was definitely up between the agent and the detective and it was just a ticking time bomb that was counting down rather quickly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Deeks asked accusingly.

"Nothing, I mean you must have some experience in that... area" Kensi replied still smiling enjoying watching Deeks become suddenly uncomfortable.

"You would know Kayla" Deeks replied dropping Kensi's aliases name on purpose.

Deeks now had Kensi's full attention as he had expected to. Her reaction confirmed it; he had been set up on a date with Kensi.

Kensi's heart jumped a beat, _did he just say Kayla?_ Kensi thought panicking to herself. _He couldn't have he didn't know she was his date!_ _It's impossible,  
>improbable, wasn't it?<em>

"What did you say?" Kensi questioned wanting to be sure what she had heard.

"I said you would know Kensi" Deeks smiled innocently leaning back over his paper work.

An ear piercing whistle echoed through Ops and all members of the team shot Eric a disapproving look.

Eric shrunk a little and yelled. "Got the details for the case!"

The team shared a look and made for the stair well, Kensi still eyeing Deeks suspiciously.

* * *

><p>After a briefing of the newest details from Eric and Nell, the two partnerships were sent their separate ways, each handling a different aspect of the case.<p>

Sam and Callen were out in the field running down leads on suspects and acquiring precious intel. Deeks and Kensi had been assigned to sort through  
>evidence, run through paper trails and assist Nell and Eric.<p>

With all the files filled with legal jargon, Deeks was in his element having both experiences in the police force and law firms.

Reclining on his chair, reading a file Deeks smiled brightly.  
>"So Kens, ever figure out why your date didn't show?" Deeks asked trying to sound genuinely interested.<p>

Kensi raised her eyes from the file and they connected with Deeks eyes, which were staring deep gaping holes into her.

Ever since she thought she had heard Deeks mention her aliases name, Kensi had being doing her best to avoid being alone with Deeks. Hiding out in Ops with Nell had work for a while, but when video stat call came in from the Pentagon, that was of a need to know basis, she had to retreat from her sanctuary and enter the bullpen to face Deeks. A smug smiling Deeks.

Kensi was unsure what she had heard, but didn't want to confront Deeks, in case all was revealed as true. This avoidance was beginning to create an awkward tension between herself and Deeks that only she was aware of, as Deeks was taking great pleasure in watching her squirm.

Seeing the glint of mischief in Deeks eyes, Kensi reminded herself not to give him the reaction he sought after.

"Officially? Nope. Why you know something I don't Deeks?"

Deeks smile widen, _Yeah I know something you don't,_ he thought to himself.

"No, just curious. Bit peculiar isn't it? Him not showing?" Deeks asked shaking his pen in his hand.

"Or her?" Kensi teased.

Deeks stopped playing with the pen. "Now that's just mean Kensi. Saying things like that." Deeks lightly scolded, trying to keep the vision Kensi had created from playing out in his head.

Kensi scoffed and laughed looking back down at her paper work.

Deeks gave Kensi a knowing glare. Kensi felt Deeks staring and could tell that he was trying to read her body language, trying to figure her out.

"Deeks stop picturing me naked." Kensi deadpanned.

Deeks choked on air and coughed. He wasn't even doing so, as Kensi had suggested but still felt like he'd been caught out.

"I..." Deeks started trying to object, mildly blushing.

Before Deeks had the chance to plead his case, he was interrupted by the abrupt arrival of Hetty in the bullpen.

Hetty gave both Deeks and Kensi a knowing glare, accompanied by a small smirk and a raised eyebrow. Kensi and Deeks shared a look, both unsure as to what Hetty was up to.

"Miss Blye, Mr Deeks, I have an assignment for you"

* * *

><p>Walking through an expensively furnished and overly decorated office floor Kensi groaned as she tried to readjust her skirt without tripping over.<p>

"You right Kens?" Deeks asked Kensi, grabbing her by the elbow to stop her from falling.

"I'm fine, let's just get this over with."

Kensi and Deeks had been put undercover, with Deeks as a Lawyer and Kensi as his doting assistant who answered her bosses every beck and call.

After much argument with Hetty, the assignment had been set into play, much to the dismay of Kensi who hated the idea of having to obey ridiculous orders from Deeks and knowing that she'd have to listen and answer to his ridiculous pet names for her alias.

"Deeks you use the name Fern or Inez again and there will be some serious problems for you, especially if you are ever considering having kids." Kensi threaten through an overly cheesy smile as a strong faced man approached.

"Warren Bentley" The man introduced as he outstretched a hand. Deeks smiled politely and shook the hand accordingly.

"Marty Everret" Deeks smiled. Noticing that the burly man had eyes for Kensi only Deeks coughed to regain the man's attention.

"My assistant Kayla" Deeks introduced Kensi, using the name to watch her reaction once again.

Kensi had to use all self control from keeping her mouth from falling open. She sent Deeks a subtle yet vicious glare whilst trying to continue her facade of Kayla, the doting assistant.

Deeks minutely smiled when he noticed the heated glares he was receiving from Kensi._ Oh she definitely had been his date, Kayla Connors was indeed Kensi Blye. _Deeks confirmed to himself.

Hearing Deeks clearly and freely using the name 'Kayla' Kensi instantly knew that she'd been set up on a date with Deeks, and now she knew that he knew all about it and now was using this knowledge to mock her. _He's mocking me... either that or he doesn't realise how much information I actually hold._  
>Kensi and Deeks were brought back from their thoughts by the ringing of Bentley's phone. "If you'll excuse me, my assistant will show you to my office. I'll meet you there soon." Bentley informed walking off chatting into his phone hoarsely.<p>

A small mousey woman walked over and led the partners into a large office that had quite a view of the city. Once the door closed and Kensi was settled in the lounge chair, she scowled at Deeks.

"Kayla? Really?"

"Didn't think you'd mind. I know you've used it before." Deeks innocently smiled.

"And how do you know that?" Kensi hissed trying to find out how Deeks had made the connection.

"You don't happen to have a friend called Max do you?" Deeks asked ignoring Kensi's question, looking out the office window.

Kensi tried to keep her face as neutral as possible at the mention of Max's name.

"I don't why?" Kensi lied.

"No reason" Deeks shrugged trying to read Kensi. _Yep that confirms it, she's oblivious, Marty 1 – Kensi 0. _

Before either could interrogate the other further, they were interrupted by the entrance of Warren Bentley.

"Now Mr. Everret what can I do for you?"

* * *

><p>Through skilfully asked questions, Deeks and Kensi had been able to get Bentley to reveal all those involved in the illegal activity that required shutting down for the case. The team were now boasting in their glory in the bullpen, happy that they'd successfully completed an op.<p>

Kensi and Deeks had barely spoken a word to one another since, there discussion in Bentley's pricy office. They were now both avoiding one another, neither holding eye contact with the other for more than a second at best.

Deeks had been surprised at the lack of reaction he had got from Kensi, when he had pretty much confirmed to her that he knew of her alias Kayla Connors. He had expected a full scale interrogation on her behalf to find out all the details as to how he knew.

Kensi on the other hand, was trying her best to discover whether Deeks had realised Kensi was aware of the situation as he was. She kept coming up short as Deeks wasn't sharing anymore information.

Deciding two can play at this game, Kensi chose to fight fire with fire. She was going to play a little mind game with Deeks, like he had done with her.  
>Whilst Kensi was deciding this, Deeks had decided he had wanted to come clean about Saturday night. Although he was enjoying toying with Kensi and playing mind games with her, he wasn't sure what she knew and he was pretty certain she had no idea he had been her no-show date had indeed be him, so he wanted to give her the full picture so that they could sort the situation out.<p>

Secretly Deeks hoped that if it was sorted properly, it would result in a real date between the two, though as Kensi and Marty not Kayla and Jase.  
>Mustering his courage Deeks, sauntered across to where Kensi was packing her affects into her bag and was preparing to leave for the night.<br>Kensi smiled sweetly at Deeks at his approach, but Deeks didn't miss the curious yet mischievous glint in her eye.

"Deeks?" Kensi asked as he just stood before her.

"Kens, I've got to tell you something." Deeks started slightly nervous, shuffling on the spot.

Kensi looked Deeks over and was curious as to what he had to say that was making him nervous.

"It's about Saturday..." Deeks started now hoping Kensi knew what he did and would come in with the save. Knowing this wasn't the situation, Deeks  
>went to continue when Kensi stopped in.<p>

Leaning in close Kensi smugly whispered in Deeks ear.

"I know about Saturday, Jase"

Kensi drew back and observed how Deeks eyes were now bludging, his mouth askew. Smirking at Deeks, Kensi picked up her bag and patted Deeks on the shoulder before walking towards the exit.

Deeks stood rooted on the spot, information overload. His mind buzzing with his new found information.  
><em>Kensi knew all this time! She knew he was Jase, and she didn't say anything. She was Kayla and he was Jase they'd been set up together and now they both knew. She knew he was Jase. <em>

Deeks quickly thought trying to make sense of it all. Realising again that Kensi had left the building while he made realisations, Deeks decided to act quickly this time around.

"Kensi!"

* * *

><p><strong>An:**  
><strong>Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think?<strong> 


	4. Chapter 4

**An:/**  
><strong>Here at last the final chapter to this story. I nearly decided to split this chapter in two but I thought that was a bit much.<strong>  
><strong>I'm considering writing a sequal or maybe adding a epilouge and you'll realise why at the end.<strong>  
><strong>Thanks to all those who at some point through out the story, review or subscribed.<strong>  
><strong>I have a new story that I am hoping to publish soon so keep an eye out for it. <strong>  
><strong>Please enjoy and let me know what you think. <strong>  
><strong>Lottie. <strong>

* * *

><p>Kensi heard Deeks call her name and she smiled smugly to herself. Deeks had realised what she'd said and had connected the dots. Deciding to leave him with his thoughts, Kensi hoped into her car and pulled out of the parking lot, heading straight home.<p>

Pulling up to her apartment, Kensi was glad to be home. All she wanted to do now was kick back, relax and let the events of the day leave her mind.  
>Walking to the front door, she was stopped by a cheerful greeting. "Kayla!" Chelsea called.<p>

Kensi smiled and returned the greeting. "Chels! How was your trip?" Kensi asked as she and Chelsea entered the apartment.

"It was fantastic, Max is so romantic." Chelsea gushed, sitting on the couch, whilst Kensi moved around the house.

"But that's not why I'm here, how was your date?"

Kensi had to stop herself from snorting. Sticking her head out from behind the kitchen wall Kensi smiled. "It was ahh... different you might say."

"How's that?" Chelsea asked confused.

Kensi sighed and thought she may as well tell her everything, knowing that she'd find out anyway.  
>"Well, it definitely didn't go as planned..." Kensi filled Chelsea in all the details, from waiting for the date to show, being offered to go dancing with Eamon, ditching Eamon to find the date and then having the night end with no dates at all.<p>

"Wow, that's an eventful night." Chelsea pointed out. Kensi nodded her agreement, staring into space. The two sat in silence for a moment before Chelsea patted Kensi lightly on the leg.

"How about we try again this week?" Chelsea suggested smiling.

Kensi inwardly groaned. She knew this was going to come but no so soon and she hadn't the chance to prepare for it.

"Ah Chels about that..." Kensi started rather hesitantly.

"Don't tell me you are going to back out?" Chelsea complained.

"No it's not that, it's complicated. You see a friend of mine was at the bar that night and well he... he was the date." Kensi blurted out.

Chelsea looked at Kensi gobsmacked. "You knew Jase? Then how did you miss him?" Chelsea inquired very confused.

"Well, at the time I didn't realise, he told me he was waiting for his date too..." Kensi clumsily explained not sure of the back story Deeks had in play for himself.

"Anyway like I said it's complicated and well now at work..." Kensi continued to babble.

"Wait? He's a cop? Max said he was a lawyer." Chelsea protested.

"Oh no he is a lawyer, he just works as a liaison with us" Kensi tried hoping that the lie would work.

"Oh right, that makes sense." Chelsea concluded.

"But now at work it's awkward and my partner is..." Kensi started.

"Your partner! I bet he is real jealous! What's his name again? Mark?" Chelsea asked.

"Marty..." Kensi provided.

"Oh yes Marty must be green with envy knowing his partner is dating the lawyer..."

"We aren't dating, and well Marty wasn't that upset, maybe a bit jealous" Kensi decided thinking back to how Deeks had acted any other time she'd  
>been out on a date.<p>

After several minutes of processing Chelsea questioned Kensi. "So what are you going to do now?"

Kensi thought silently to herself for a moment. _What was she going to do? Things between hers and Deeks would be so awkward until this was sorted._

"I don't know" Kensi decided.

"Are you going to talk to Jase?"

"I don't know, maybe..." Kensi honestly replied because she wasn't sure if she was going to talk about it with Deeks.

"Whatever you do just don't let it ruin your relationship with Marty, I know how much he means to you." Chelsea suggested smiling softly at Kensi.

Kensi smiled softly in return. _Chelsea was right, she didn't want to ruin her relationship with Marty, because he did mean more to her than she ever thought he would._

Whilst Kensi continued to think through her options, Chelsea openly decided for her.

"You know what, I say forget Jase, forget that I ever set you up with him and that you go see Marty and tell him how you really feel..."

Kensi went to object to Chelsea's proposal but Chelsea wouldn't let her. "And don't tell me that you wouldn't be able to work together or anything like that because I won't believe you."

Kensi sighed, Chelsea was just as stubborn as she was, no wonder they'd become such close friends.

"Hang on, weren't you the one who set me up with Jase in the first place? Why the sudden change of heart?" Kensi questioned astonished.

"That may be true, but I just wanted the best for you and now I've decided that Marty is what is best for you."

"Are all Australian's as upfront as you?" Kensi teased taken aback by Chelsea's bluntness.

"Only those ones who are out in the sun for too long" Chelsea joked.

Kensi and Chelsea laughed.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to use the bathroom and get changed into something more comfortable." Kensi said rising from the couch heading down  
>the hall.<p>

Kensi hadn't been gone long when there was a knocking on the window pane, of Kensi's glass panelled front door.

Chelsea rose from the couch and looked down the hall way. There was no sign of Kayla/Kensi looking to come answer it so she decided to do so promptly at the sound of yet another knocking.

Chelsea pulled open the door and was rather surprised.

"Jase?"

* * *

><p>Deeks was surprised to see Chelsea answer Kensi's door. <em>Ah so this is how the whole thing began, Kensi is friends with Chelsea. <em>Deeks thought to himself, whilst Chelsea continued to look him up and down.

After Kensi had revealed that she had in fact known Deeks had been her date and then hastily left the building Deeks had followed suit. But it wasn't until Deeks was half way to her apartment that he'd decided against going there. _Maybe she'd left that quickly for a reason? Maybe she didn't want to talk about it? Or she was embarrassed?_  
>Deeks thought back to the way she'd whispered in his ear. <em>Nope she was definitely not embarrassed.<em>

Pulling into his own apartment block, Deeks got several disapproving looks of his neighbours. _For this morning._ Deeks thought in the back of his mind.  
>Entering the apartment Deeks went straight for his bedroom where he changed out of his clothes and put on sweats and an old LAPD t-shirt. Feeling more relaxed Deeks entered his kitchen and grabbed a carrot out the refrigerator and happily began munching on it.<p>

Sitting down on his couch Deeks began to relive the events of the last couple days to himself. Unable to escape his thoughts, particularly those of Kensi, Deeks decided to go for a nice long run in the fresh sea air.

Grabbing his cell and i-pod, Deeks donned his sneakers and hit the pavement, heading in no particular direction, purely for his 'self security' that had been beaten into him by Sam.

Somehow and at some point during the trip, Deeks had ended up close to Kensi's apartment, as though his thoughts had drawn him there specifically. Continuing his pace Deeks ran towards Kensi's and straight pass it, noticing her apartment light was on. Deeks ran to the end of the block which housed Kensi's apartment.

Standing on the curb Deeks turned back and looked longingly at the drive. _Just do it!_Deeks conscience was telling him. Waiting for his internal 'devil' to argue against his conscience Deeks remained rooted on the spot. Startlingly there was no response from said 'devil' so Deeks decided that it was now or never and made his way to Kensi's apartment.

And now here he was standing at Kensi's front door, covered in sweat, talking to Chelsea.

"Jase? What are you doing here?" Chelsea asked amazed at his sudden appearance, particularly because he was covered in sweat and was heaving heavily.

"I need to talk to Ken... Kayla" Deeks voiced saving himself by quickly covering with Kayla.

"She's busy at the moment, but I'm sure you can come in until then." Chelsea smiled.

Deeks was shocked and he knew Kensi would be too. Whilst he knew Chelsea felt safe around him, because of his relationship with Max, he was utterly astonished by how freely and willingly she'd invited him into the apartment. What if he'd been a murderer or trying to rob Kensi? She didn't know that.  
>As he sat Deeks tried to turn the police part of his brain off and turn the charming Deeks part on.<p>

Deeks looked around the apartment, trying to look everywhere but at Chelsea.

"Sorry about the date." Chelsea whispered to Deeks, leaning forward and patting him on the shoulder.

Deeks smiled politely as her. "It's fine Chels, just need to sort a few details out."

"Oh I know, Kayla told me almost everything. Quick question, do you know this Marty guy she works with? Her partner?" Chelsea murmured softly and  
>rather quickly.<p>

At the mention of his real name Deeks raised his eye brows suspiciously and rather curiously. _So Kensi had been talking about him, this shall be interesting.  
><em>  
>"I've heard of him, why?" Deeks asked trying to play it cool.<p>

"Well, Kayla has mentioned him several times and I was just curious about him. I mean she always blushes when she talks about him and she doesn't realise it but she has this little giggle reserved especially for him when she talks." Chelsea blurted unable to stop herself once she began.

"Really?" Deeks said in a sing song voice, quite surprised at what he was hearing. _Kensi giggling? Was she serious?  
><em>  
>"Well yes, but she'll never admit it if you asked her. Just like she'll never admit the feelings she has for him. She just always seems to brighten up when she talks about him and well he seems good for her. From what I've been told he just gets her and knows how to get under her skin and not take no for an answer from the stubborn girl."<p>

Deeks was suddenly bombarded with all this information at once and all he could retain was that Kensi had feelings for him. Him, Marty Deeks, the LAPD liaison officer that had worked his way into the NCIS Special Ops office.

"Chels who are you talking too?" Kensi yelled from the bathroom.

"Jase is here Kayla!" Chelsea bellowed in return. Realising what she had said she turned to Deeks.

"Oh Jase I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say all that, it's just Kayla wouldn't say it herself and she really likes this guy. So I'm sorry and please, please don't  
>tell her I said any of that..." Chelsea reeled off as quickly as possible before Kensi entered the lounge again.<p>

"Jase?" Kensi asked as she tied up her hair in a loose bun.

"Ah Hey Kayla?" Deeks said standing to greet Kensi, Kayla sounding foreign on his tongue.

Kensi looked at Deeks confused, titling her head and hands loosely on her hips, Kensi asked "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we should talk" Deeks said pointedly, staring at Kensi.

Chelsea looked between Deeks and Kensi; she knew a hint when she saw one. Standing to say her goodbyes, Chelsea eyed Deeks firmly. "Remember  
>what I said bucko" Chelsea winked and left the apartment.<p>

"What did she say? Bucko?" Kensi mocked smiling widely as she took a step towards Deeks entering his personal space.

"Oh nothing, _Kayla_" Deeks returned, moving closer to Kensi as she had done before.

"Didn't sound like nothing to me _Jase_"

"Oh about that, I do not have gay tendencies, how dare you describe me like that!" Deeks joked his smile growing.

"I just call them as I see them Huckleberry" Kensi retorted, her voice never faltering.

"Really Fern? And teasing me that your date was a girl? Not nice Miss Blye"

"I just said what you were thinking"

"You knew what I was thinking?" Deeks questioned

"Oh please, I can read you like a book!" Kensi defiantly pointed out. At this Deeks snorted in disapproval. There was a moments silence, where the agent and detective eyed each other curiously.

"Beer?" Kensi asked eyes never leaving Deeks'.

"Beer!" Deeks confirmed.

The two partners sat on Kensi's couch drinking beer in silence. Both knew what the other was thinking about but neither wanted to be the first to approach the subject. Finally Deeks decided to break the ice and get it over with.

"So, about Saturday..." Deeks started rather awkwardly playing with the label on his beer bottle. Kensi choked on her beer not expecting the words from Deeks to be actually be spoken.

"Saturday..." Kensi mimicked.

"Eventful night..." Deeks tried staring off into space.

"Very eventful" Kensi agreed.

"Blind date... with one another, interesting."

"Indeed"

"Did you know?" Deeks asked turning to Kensi. Kensi shook her head to indicate she hadn't been aware.

"Hmmm" Deeks voiced in reply to Kensi.

"How'd you get sucked into it?" Kensi asked leaning back into the comfy cushions of her couch.

"I'm a sucker for a pretty lady." Deeks winked leaning back with Kensi.

"Deeks? Really?" Kensi asked.

"I believe you were described as gorgeous, exotically foreign with a fantastic personality, loves a beer and a cop. But the real selling point was that Chelsea said and I quote 'You two are absolutely perfect for one another'" The description caused Kensi to snort but Deeks continued anyway.

"So I thought, hey what do I have to loose, if she wasn't what I expected it would be a fun night anyway." Deeks said casually taking a swig of his beer.

"What about you? I know it would have taken much to go out with me but let me hear it?" Deeks taunted. Kensi lightly hit Deeks in the stomach.

"So modest? I think your line was, super hot and has a great bod, so full of charm and I was too told you were perfect for me. I think Chelsea should get a job selling houses." Kensi joked as she relayed what she had been told.

"I'd say she was fairly accurate." Deeks boasted slightly puffing out his chest.

"Get off it, she was talking about Jase, not Marty" Kensi pointed out.

"From what I hear, Kayla has a thing for Marty" Deeks whispered winking at Kensi.

At that the two fell silent, just communicating with their eyes. A small smile was on Kensi's face as she stared deeply into Deeks, baby blues.

"So what did you hear?" Kensi asked not believing that Deeks had any information what so ever.

"That you think he is the most amazing liaison officer in the history of NCIS, that he really does have a great body and of course hair..." Deeks started joking, noticing Kensi's smile grow wider and the rolling of her eyes when he mentioned his hair. Deciding to take a stab in the dark and hope for the best, Deeks continued. "And giggles whenever you talk about him with Chelsea."

Kensi's eyes grew with the realisation and she sat up suddenly. "What? I do not!"

"Don't lie, Chelsea told me!" Deeks informed sitting up with Kensi who's eyes had narrowed.

"What else did she tell you?" Kensi asked becoming embarrassed.

"Not a lot, but enough for me to know that there is a thing." Deeks pointed out. Kensi's cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Deeks you said it yourself there is no thing." Kensi whispered.

"Maybe I was wrong, look what happened Saturday two complete strangers even set our aliases up. How about we talk about that?" Deeks tried.

"I... I..." Kensi started trying to come up with a decent excuse to avoid the inevitable conversation.

"You what Kens?" Deeks prodded placing a soft hand on Kensi's knee. Kensi screwed her eyes close tight and let out a low breath before answering.

"Deeks, I don't think now is the best time" Kensi deadpanned, surprising Deeks.

"What? C'mon Kens, don't shut me out because I made one stupid joke. Let's talk about this; there are a lot of things that need to be discussed." Deeks  
>coaxed in a soothing tone, not wanting to anger Kensi.<p>

Kensi closed her eyes again. All she wanted to do was talk about this with Deeks but she didn't know if she could face all the mixed emotions head on.

"Deeks I'm tired. We will talk about this another time, please" Kensi tried.

"Kensi you know I won't give up that easily. Let's just talk, what are you so afraid of?" Deeks asked moving his hand on to Kensi's shoulder.  
>Kensi looked into Deeks eyes and could see the sincerity in them.<p>

"Deeks I think it would be best if you left." Kensi decided standing from the couch.

Deeks, not wanting to fight, rose from the couch and allowed himself to be lead to the front door by Kensi. Turning on the spot Deeks placed a small kiss on the side of Kensi's head. "We will talk about this. But for now goodnight Kens." Deeks whispered.

"Goodnight Marty" Kensi replied closing the panel door behind Deeks, resting her forehead against the cold smooth glass.

* * *

><p>After visiting Kensi and not being able to truly discuss the events as he hoped, Deeks had a restless sleep. Lying awake at 5:00 a.m. Deeks decided he might as well get out of bed now, rather than put it off for another hour.<p>

Walking out onto is small promenade deck Deeks inhaled the deep sea air. Leaning against the railing, Deeks sipped on his coffee and tried to focus on anything other than Kensi.  
><em>Why all of the sudden is it so hard to think of anything but her? Everything just always related back to Kensi.<em>  
>Sighing deeply Deeks drank the lasts of his coffee and began mindlessly getting ready for work.<p>

* * *

><p>Deeks wasn't the only one who had spent the night in the absence of a peaceful slumber. Kensi had lain wide awake staring at the ceiling trying to figure out why she had sent Deeks home, when it was most definitely not what she had wanted to do.<br>_  
>Deeks was right, what was she so afraid of? Getting her hopes up and having them shattered all over again.<em> Kensi had realised a long time ago that she did indeed have many deeper feelings for her LAPD liaison partner but she was still yet to accept them. _What is wrong with me? _Kensi thought as she tossed and turned for the umpteenth time.  
><em><br>He wanted to talk that was all and you couldn't even manage that. He is a confused as you and it's probably just as awkward for him as you and you send him away?  
><em>Kensi's mind was in over time. No wonder she couldn't embrace the sleep she so desperately needed.

Waking at 5:30 a.m. Kensi decided to head in early so that she could abuse every piece of gym equipment with the pent up energy she had created the night before. On arrival Kensi was shocked to find Deeks car perched in its usual park next to Kensi's.  
>It was unusual for Deeks to be this early to work, as he usually tried to squeeze in an morning surf before the morning roll call that Hetty subtly did from the sanctuary of her office.<p>

Gathering her things Kensi exited her car and made her way across to Deeks'. Feeling that the engine was still warm, Kensi entered the Mission and walked directly to the bullpen and found it empty. Looking up at Ops, Kensi wondered if Deeks had been called in to be briefed on a case that was critical but found that Ops had not been secured for a briefing. Dropping her bag next to her desk, Kensi rolled her neck and stretched her arms; she was looking forward to this session in the gym.

Entering the gym Kensi had expected serene silence and dark seclusion, but rather found the sunlight streaming through the illuminating windows and the sound of grunts and heavy breathes as Deeks continued his aggressive and intense routine.  
>Kensi called out to Deeks but gathered no response. <em>He's probably frustrated about last night...<em>

Kensi decided as she took several steps closer to the boxing Deeks. "Deeks?" Kensi repeated.

This time Kensi was able to capture Deeks attention, whilst at the same time she managed to startle Deeks.

"Woow Kensi, way to scare a guy. They teach you that in Ninja 101?" Deeks teased as he removed his earphones that were blaring music.  
>Kensi gave Deeks a smug smile and small shake of the head at the mention of yet another fake class, which he still occasionally sulked about.<p>

"Funny guy aren't you?"

"The funniest" Deeks beamed. Kensi laughed and shook her head again. "Working pretty hard? What are you even doing here this early?" Kensi asked indicating to the still swinging punching bag.

"Needed to blow off some steam" Deeks said casually, stilling the moving bag. "You?"

"You could say the same thing" Kensi retorted whilst she continue to not so subtly soak up the sweaty and muscular Deeks before her.

An awkward silence fell between the two and it felt somewhat peculiar. The partners were used to silences between one another, but these were different casual and comfortable silences that didn't need to filled, this one however did.

"Want to spar or something? We could play pirates if you'd prefer?" Deeks asked referring to the knife fighting that he'd seen Kensi and Sam practise multiple times.

"Maybe with the knife I could give you a new hair cut?" Kensi pointed out as she removed her sweat shirt leaving her in a shrunken tank top that clung tightly to her body.

"Maybe I could shock a new personality into you?" Deeks retorted raising his eyebrows and stretching his arms out wide as though it was a realistic offer.

Kensi eyed Deeks and sent him a glare. "Maybe I'll follow through with my threat to neuter you?"

Deeks hands instinctively lowered to protect his package. "So sparring then?"

Kensi nodded her head "Sparring"

Kensi and Deeks both aggressively sparred with one another, matching the others intensity and blocking the others moves effectively. It was because of this and their ability to predict the others next move that neither was yet to pin the other.

"Is that all you've got Deeks?" Kensi taunted as she and Deeks circled one another.

"Another thing we need to add to the list, smack talker" Deeks grinned knowing it would annoy Kensi. "Or is that just an extension of a mocker?" Deeks pondered allowed.

Kensi scoffed and lunged forward but was blocked by Deeks. Keeping his grip on Kensi's left wrist Deeks made his decision allowed.

"Nope I think it deserves its own category."

"Deeks concentrate" Kensi commented trying to squirm out of Deeks grip. Realising this Deeks promptly let go of Kensi's wrist.

The two separated to opposite ends of the mat and sized the other up. Kensi knew Deeks had several weaknesses when it came to sparring but today he was managing to defend them rather easily.

"So Kens, is now the time to talk about Saturday?" Deeks asked as he and Kensi once again began circling one another.

"Deeks..." Kensi started sending Deeks a stern glare.

"I just thought..." Deeks started deflecting a right jab from Kensi "That we are alone and it would be better to do it now rather than later..." Blocking a leg sweep Deeks held Kensi's leg and left her balancing on one leg. The two looked at another avidly, maintaining eye contact. Deeks dropped Kensi's leg to allow her to stand on two feet once again and took an unguarded step closer.

Kensi stopped him from coming any closer when she put her hands up defensively.

"Deeks, what is there to talk about? We were set up on a date that never happened. It's done with." Deeks looked at Kensi shocked and confused. He had not expected such a reply from Kensi.  
>Taking in what Kensi had said Deeks missed her secondary leg sweep and fell ungraciously to the ground.<p>

"Owww" Deeks groaned from his now awkward positioning on the ground. Kensi leaned over Deeks, providing him with a full scale view of down her shirt and of her breasts.

"You okay Deeks?" Kensi asked genuinely concerned. He had gone down harder than she had anticipated.

Deeks looked up but not at Kensi's face. "Much better" He smirked vibrantly. Kensi realised what Deeks was indeed looking at and stood up abruptly.

"Some things never change" Kensi mumbled nudging Deeks in the knees with her trainer, before offering Deeks a hand to help him up.

Deeks took the outstretched hand, groaning dramatically as Kensi helped to pull him up. Deeks had barely regained his balance when Kensi pulled him into a head lock.

"Kens" Deeks mumbled his cheeks squished, forming chubby cheeks and fish like mouth.

"Why did this have to happen?" Kensi asked no one in particular.

Deeks gazed around the room, confused as to who Kensi may be talking to.

"I was happy with things before all this. I would normally compartmentalise these things, what's changed?" Kensi continued to babble.

Realising that Kensi wasn't really concentrating Deeks picked Kensi up in one swift movement and lowered her to the ground with a small force.

"You've changed" Deeks breathed answering her seemingly hypothetical question as he leaned over her. "Let's talk about this." Deeks tried again, moving closer once again into Kensi's personal space.

"Let's not" Kensi objected pushing Deeks away with a strong force causing him to roll several times onto his stomach.  
>Ceasing the opportune moment, Kensi rolled over and put all her body weight onto Deeks back, effectively pinning him to the ground.<p>

"Why do we have to talk about it? Why can't we pretend it didn't happen?" Kensi questioned her mouth rather close to Deeks ear.  
>Deeks struggled against Kensi and tried to sit up but she had him pinned good.<p>

"Because it did happen. We may not have been Kensi and Marty, but even complete strangers saw something in setting us up, that has to mean something." Deeks pointed out, still pinned under Kensi.

"You're right it means we are good at our jobs, pretending to be someone else." Kensi agreed.

"That's not what I mean and you know it Kens. I saw you that night and all I saw was Kensi, there was no a real alias or cover in play." Deeks struggled once again, managing to roll Kensi so she was now beneath him.

Kensi scowled at Deeks, and with that look Deeks knew he was right.

"Look I'm sorry for even mentioning what Chelsea said..." Deeks started trying to maintain his position over the squirming Kensi.

"Deeks don't even go there..." Kensi retorted smartly.

"But it was nice to hear about what you thought of me from someone we didn't work with, that's why I couldn't stop her." Deeks confessed, blushing slightly.  
>Kensi ceased the distracted moment and rolled Deeks again, placing her entire body weigh on Deeks chest restricting movement and leaving his legs flailing, whilst placing her arms on either side of Deeks head.<p>

"You could have just asked" Kensi breathed out rather shyly. Deeks scoffed rather loudly. "And you would have honestly told me?" Deeks asked already knowing the answer.  
>Kensi didn't answer Deeks but rather looked down at Deeks who had a genuine look about him. She gazed into his eyes and found that the usual playful glint had been replaced by a somewhat serious one.<p>

Gripping Kensi's legs Deeks tried to remove them from around his chest. "C'mon Kens just hear me out will you?" Deeks tried rather desperately, kicking his legs wildly.  
>Kensi leaned back and put her hands on her hips. "Deeks you know how this will end." Kensi reluctantly deadpanned.<br>Deeks grabbed Kensi one last time and rolled her so that he was now invading all personal space of Kensi's.

"Just hear me out, don't worry about the consequences, just listen" Deeks repeated and Kensi stilled her movements. Rolling her eyes Kensi finally relented. "Fine"

Smiling at his small triumph Deeks started his 'lecture'

"I'm going to be honest with you Kens, Chelsea told me things last night, that you would die if you knew about it. At first I was flattered, maybe a little bit smitten, but then I realised all the things she said really do exist and not just for you but for me too." Deeks looked into Kensi's eyes hoping to find some recognition that what he had just said had registered in her stubborn mind.  
>Seeing this Deeks took a deep breath that he let out slowly. Leaning in close Deeks softly whispered.<p>

"Kens, I can assure you all those feelings, those reactions and emotions, they're mutual and it's killing me that you are suddenly shutting them out, denying our thing." Realising that Kensi was about to object about the mentioning of 'their thing' Deeks covered Kensi's mouth with his hand.

"Kensi Blye do not try to deny it any longer. There is a thing and you want it to be real as much as I do, that's why we should do this date for real, as Kensi and Marty." Deeks smirked smugly, removing his hand from across Kensi mouth. With that being said Deeks rolled off Kensi and laid down on the mat beside her still looking at her longingly.

Kensi sighed heavily "There is no thing Deeks" Hoisting herself off the floor Kensi make tracks for the change room.  
><em><br>She was doing it again_. Kensi thought to herself. Deeks had just confessed to her, the feelings he felt for her, his mutual feelings and she was ignoring him, blocking him out and sending him on his way. _Why couldn't she just embrace him and be happy?  
><em>  
>Deeks groaned at Kensi's stubborn objection and quickly rose to his feet and hastily chased Kensi.<p>

Grabbing Kensi by the wrist, Deeks lost all control of his ability to think and act appropriately, and he pulled her close to him and into his arms. Kensi searched Deeks eyes and could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"Deeks..." She whispered as she continued to search his face.

Deeks didn't reply but when Kensi's eyes darted down to sneak a glance at Deeks lips; Deeks took that as his signal and close the gap between his and Kensi's lips.

The kiss was small and soft, barely lasting for more than several seconds, but it was enough to cause both Deeks and Kensi to blush and to smile brightly when they broke apart.

"How about that thing?" Deeks asked quietly as Kensi lips turned in a small smile. She didn't reply but instead wrapped her arms around Deeks shoulders and pulled him into another embrace and a much more passionate kiss.

When the two broke apart once again, Deeks was beaming.

"So how about that date?" Deeks asked smartly looking lovingly into Kensi's eyes.  
>Kensi rolled her eyes dramatically and hit Deeks is the stomach. "I'll think about it... <em>bucko<em>" Kensi winked and started to stroll towards the change room once again.

Deeks stood rooted on the spot, slightly confused. "What is there to think about?" Deeks yelled grinning.

Kensi gave no reply but simply waved as she disappeared against the white tiled wall of the women's change room.

Deeks just looked at where Kensi had been standing and shook his head. He would never fully understand the ways of Kensi Marie Blye.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**  
><strong>I'm going to say The End for now, because I'm still undecided if I want to continue &amp; write the date or leave it here, and let your imaginations decide what occurs on the date. <strong>  
><strong>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading my story, thanks for reading &amp; feel free to let me know what you think<strong>


End file.
